Pain Hurts So Do Enemies rewrite
by Emi-Fire
Summary: This is a rewritten version of the original it has the same basic plot but has changed immensely. Warnings: language, blood, death and later torture. Please R
1. Prolouge

Story: Pain hurts so do enemies (rewrite)

Chapter: prologue

Warnings: Character deaths, blood

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or get paid to write this…which sucks.

Authors note: Hello again every one thanks for waiting so long! I am rewriting my story Pain hurts so do enemies so I thought may as well set the scene as dark as possible so here is the prologue! Please review and tell me what you think! It runs a bit fast because it is really just so you all get what is going on… so on to the chapter!

**Prologue**

**Miroku**

Miroku (age five) lived with his father and father's best friend (Mushin). His mother had left just a few weeks after Miroku had been born and he had never met her. Miroku's father was a well-known monk and a 'bit' of a womanizer. He had a curse that was placed upon his father and had carried on to him when his father died. It was a wind void in his right hand.

When Miroku was just six years old his father committed suicide. He sucked himself into his own hand; Miroku watched it happen, he was scarred for life. After Miroku's father died Miroku was taken into protective custody. Mushin tried to gain custody of Miroku but he failed, so Miroku was sent into a foster home.

House after house he went through… never spending more than a month or two at any one of them. Each foster parent had said he was too traumatised, or too depressed or problematic for them to take care of. Finally at the age of nine he arrived at the last house that he would live in, the couple had wanted a child for a long time but had never been aloud to have one because of the husbands history, he had went to jail for violence problems.

The people from the agency where told that this would be his last house if he could not stay there then there was nothing left they could do he would be put into a juvenal detention centre just because there was no where else he could go. This family was nice for the first few months then just like all the other houses the problems began. The husband began to show his true colours he began hitting his wife then Miroku. The wife left after a month of punishment from her husband and then Miroku was the prime target for him. Five long years Miroku endured the pain relying on his friends for comfort and support through the hard times.

Miroku met Inuyasha when he was eight and he met Kagome and Sango when he was nine.

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha's parents had met when they where in collage, Izayoi and Inutaisho. They loved each other at first sight but love between a human and a demon was forbidden so they kept their love secret from the world only meeting in the dead of night. Inutaisho even married and had a son with a dog demon-ess to make it seem convincing that they had no feelings for each other. Very quickly Inutaisho made his way to the top of the corporate world and became a millionaire.

When Inutaisho's wife found out about the secret she promised not to tell anyone but that was only under the condition that she got a large sum of money and that she could move away to another part of the world. He agreed but was unsettled when he awoke in the morning and found a note saying 'the divorce papers are here I signed my share of them, keep the child I have no need of him now.' His ex-wife had left the baby Sesshomaru with Inutaisho.

When Izayoi was told of the infant being left alone by his mother she made up a plan to disguise herself as a demon so she could care for him. Inutaisho agreed to her plan and the preparations where made. Soon after getting married they had a second son Inuyasha. He was a hanyou but they easily disguised his as a full demon also. Seven years they lived like this; Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Izayoi, and Inutaisho one family of demons.

Eventually they where found out and Inuyasha's parents where killed. Sesshomaru was just as devastated as Inuyasha but he somehow saved Inuyasha from being killed along with them. Sesshomaru had just turned twelve at this point and was legally old enough to live on his own since he was a demon. He gained legal custody of Inuyasha and they together disappeared from the public's eye.

Inuyasha (age eight), and Sesshomaru (age twelve) moved into a house in a small suburban neighbourhood. Even though their father had been a millionaire all his money was taken from the boys. They had barley enough to live off of at the current point in time. They where given enough money to buy the house and the bare minimum amount of furniture. A small sum of money was given for food and utilities each month but that was it.

In order to save money the summers where hot and the winters where cold barley any use of the heater and air conditioner made for less money spent. Cheap brands of food were bought, candles where used often, clothing was always second hand and Sesshomaru got a job all so that they could have money for later on in life.

Sesshomaru was rarely ever home to care for Inuyasha, they both had school during the day, Sesshomaru worked three nights a week and on Saturdays. Inuyasha was always picked on at school and Sesshomaru stood up for him whenever possible. When Sesshomaru was fourteen he moved to high school. Inuyasha was left to fend for himself from then on Sesshomaru couldn't protect him anymore.

He made friends with another boy who was picked on for being different; a human named Miroku, the two where inseparable. Later they made friends with two human girls named Sango and Kagome.

**Sango**

Sango was a young girl from a family of demon slayers. Even though it was a time in which demons and humans lived together in harmony they still trained in the ancient ways of their ancestors and they continued to hunt down wanted demons. Her life was good she had a father that loved her and a large family that she loved. When she was two her mother had another child a brother for her Kohaku was his name. She had died from birth complications but her son lived.

Kohaku, Sango, their father and the rest of the family lived in happiness. They trained everyday hard and long, still going to school and doing homework and chores under there father strict supervision. Sango (age five) had exterminated many demons and was now considered the youngest professional slayer in the country. Her brother would do the same as soon as he was the same age as her. Once Sango was nine and Kohaku was five they where asked to go out on Kohaku's first real mission and Sango's third. Fifteen members of the clan were summoned to a castle in the far north to exterminate a large group of centipede demons.

The extermination started off well enough but soon took a turn for the worse. By the time they had finished off all of the centipedes but the king three of the slayers had perished. When killing the king centipede another two slayers died. The job was over and the remaining ten slayers gathered the dead and brought them back home to bury them. When they returned home they found their shrine in shambles everyone of the family that had remained behind while they went to the castle.

From behind the ten remaining slayers where ambushed and all where killed except for two, Kohaku and Sango. When Sango woke up she found out that her and her brother where in a hospital. Taken there by one of Sango's best friends brother. Sesshomaru had been walking home from work when he smelt blood, demon and human. He had taken a short detour to find out where the smell was coming from.

Once the house the scent came from came into sight he knew he had to help it was his little brother's friend's home. As he charged into battle he caught the scent of death, all of the slayers were dead accept from the two children. The boy had been knocked out and the girl was being thrown around. He easily caught the young girl and placed her down beside her unconscious brother. The demons that killed the slayers charged at Sesshomaru and he easily evaded most of the attacks.

One by one he knocked them out or brought them to the brink of death. He did not kill even one even after gaining many injuries he continued to fight. All but one of the demons had been cut down; Sesshomaru took a few deep breaths. The final demon charged without warning, the sword he held severed his arm from body. Sesshomaru moaned in pain but with his other hand he defeated the last demon with one swipe.

Sesshomaru picked the two children up and carried them slowly down the now pitch black street. He arrived at the Higurashi's shrine where he saw Kagome's mother at the top of the shrine steps and he collapsed. Mrs. Higurashi was just sweeping off the steps before she went in to put Kagome to bed when she saw the young demon boy collapse.

She called her father out to the yard and got him to call EMS/911. She ran down the steps and helped the now semi-conscious boy to lie down and she laid the children down beside him on the grass. Quickly she looked over at the children she knew who they where they where the slayers' children from down the street, Sango and Kohaku.

When the ambulance arrived Sesshomaru was sitting up and told them to take the children first he could wait. But they insisted that he come first and the decision was made to send Sango and Sesshomaru in the ambulance because they had the worst injuries and to take Kohaku in the car behind the ambulance. Kagome had called Inuyasha and he had told her he would get Miroku and meet her and the others at the hospital.

Inuyasha left a note for Sesshomaru just encase he returned while he was at the hospital. Not knowing that he was going to find his brother had also been hospitalized with a lost arm. He ran over to Miroku's house and together they went to the hospital. Miroku was a bit banged up from his foster father and Inuyasha was a bit sore from a beating earlier that day but still they ran at full speed to the hospital.

With none of her family remaining Sango was invited to live with Kagome and her family. At the age of nine everyone was gone except for her little brother.

**Kagome **

Kagome lived a relatively normal life compared to her friends when they were children; she had a mother, a father, a grandfather who lived with them and a little brother. For years they all lived together as a happy family that is until she was seven her father died in a car accident. It was a rainy night and nether of the drivers saw one another. Two of the demons in the opposing car died, the third a year old kitsune lived. Kagome's family took him in as if he were their own child, and named him Shippo.

After that Kagome was inseparable from the young demon he even began to call her mother. The five lived on for years happy as ever, until Kagome's best friend lost her family at the age of nine. Sango and her brother moved in with her and the rest of her family.

Well even when they all got settled in things got harder for Kagome, Sango, Sota, Kohaku and Shippo. When the girls turned thirteen, Sota and Kohaku turned nine, and Shippo turned seven, everything went down hill. Kagome's mother and grandfather were killed in a drive by shooting in down town Tokyo. The five children were left alone again. Sesshomaru now being seventeen and a new business power in Japan easily took the five into his custody and they were able to support themselves on the amount of money the Higurashi family had.

* * *

So as you can see these kids were pretty messed up. Not one of them had parents, everything from murder to suicide, scars ran deep on the inside and the outside of these children and it didn't seem like it was going to get any better. Lets give you a heads up… it only gets worse….

Please review! I know that is went really fast so no need to reinerate that! Sorry it took so long!

HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT!


	2. Chapter 1

Hello again everyone! (If there is anyone there that is) No reviews... I'm so sad! I hope to see more reviews this time round. well enjoy!

"Have a good weekend and don't forget your book reports are due on Wednesday!" said Ms. Lana the grade 12's 4th period teacher, "See you all on Monday!"

RING! RING!

"Finally the bell!" said Inuyasha as he stretched, "So Miroku you have your date for Ayame's party tonight?" he asked as he stood up and grabbed his bag.

Miroku, Inuyasha's long time best friend, put on his lecherous smile and rubbed the back of his neck, "you see I did ask Sango-Chan but…"

"Let me guess you decided to grope her ass didn't you!"

"Yup." The two started out into the hall and to Inuyasha's locker.

"Get slapped again?" Inuyasha asked as he opened his lock.

"Yup."

"Is she going to go with you?"

"Fortunately yes! Sango-Chan forgave me again!"

"She deserves a metal or something for putting up with your lecherous antics."

"Ha, Ha very funny Inuyasha. So is Kagome going with you tonight?"

"Just a sec." Inuyasha closed his locker, turned around, walked across the hall and tapped Kagome on the back, "Want a ride to the party tonight?"

"What's in it for you if I say yes?" She replied.

"A date…"

"Sure Inu-Kun see you at 6:30 my place."

"You got it see you at 6:30 love!" said Inuyasha as he walked back over to Miroku, "now she is."

Inuyasha and Miroku walked out to the back parking lot of the school and to 'their' parking space, really it was fair game for anyone to park in it but anyone that valued their lives didn't park in Inuyasha and Miroku's space.

The reason you ask? The two were feared by practically the whole school, except for a few select people like their friends and a few teachers. These two were not people that you could mess with. They were not quite Goths or emo boys but they wore lots of black and leather, they weren't jocks even though they took part in some athletic activities, and they weren't in the popular crowd by far, they defiantly weren't nerds. They had their own label, different… or maybe just screwed up.

There was one group of people that were stupid enough to mess with Inuyasha and Miroku, Naraku and his crowd. Naraku, his girl friend Kikyo, younger siblings Goshinkishi, Juromaru, and Kageroumaru also some other followers including some idiots like Onigumo and Muso, this group made up the so-called "popular" crowd at Shikon High. Really they were just the low down dirty backstabbing, trouble making, drug doing, sluts, and jack assess. But that's just what they thought.

Inuyasha got on his motorcycle and Miroku on his they had just gotten enough cash to buy the second one at first they had just shared one but then they decided to each pay for half of each cycle. "See you tonight Miroku!" called Inuyasha. "Remember pick me up at 6:00 ok? We have to get the girls at 6:30."

"You got it Inu I wont be late this time! See you later." Miroku started his motorcycle and off he sped yelling an enthusiastic WOO HOO!

"Ya right like you of all people could ever be on time," Said Inuyasha to his self as he started his own motorcycle and sped off in the opposite direction of Miroku.

Sango and Kagome on the other hand were taking the bus home tonight. Since Sango and her little brother Kohaku lived with Kagome since they had lost their parents. It wasn't the least bit crowded at Kagome's family shrine with Kagome, her little brother Sota, Sango, Kohaku, two pet cats, and another adopted child named Shippo but they were a happy family.

Kagome and Sango exchanged stories from the times they had been apart that day which was a very short period of time a whole hour and a bit apart. They had been best friends since they were seven and lived together since they where nine. They believed themselves overly luck to have boyfriends that were best friends also.

"Who is driving tonight, do you know Kagome?"

"I'm not really sure Sango," replied Kagome.

"Hopefully it's not Miroku he is always late."

"Ya but I told them to be here at 6:30 and we don't really need to leave till 7 so we should still be on time."

"Smart. Maybe they wont be late after all."

Inuyasha pulled up beside his and his brother's house. It was small but big enough for two brothers that were barely ever home at the same time. They each has their own room and bathroom, there was a small kitchen and a living room. Sesshomaru was just out of high school and he had a scholarship to a university near by. He was either at school, work or training at his martial arts studio. He was very serious about his training and he trained long and hard each day. Inuyasha was either at school, at a friends place or training at his studio.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had lived by themselves since they were seven and eleven. Sesshomaru hadn't ever had a real childhood. He went from being a child to an adult over night. He was serious and virtually never smiled, the only times he was ever truly content was when he was training. He had protected his brother and worked since the day the day his father and Inuyasha's mother was killed.

Each night Inuyasha had come home to and empty house and he also grew up too fast. Both witnessing the slaughter their parents at a very young age and they could never forget the amount of people they had seen dead that night. Their father had but up a great fight but sadly lost in the end. He had been famous a legend in business and in the ring, he could have had any woman he desired but he chose to stay with Izayoi. It cost him his life and hers.

Inuyasha put his keys on the hook and went up to the workout room. He trained for just over an hour then had a shower, ate dinner and got ready for the party.

Miroku also arrived home; if you could call the hellhole that he lived in a home. He quickly did a few adjustments on his car before going inside, and when he got inside he quickly went to his room, lets just say his foster father wasn't the nicest human in the world. Ever since his mother had run off right after he was born and his father was killed when Miroku was young he had been through many foster homes. This was most likely the worst of the bunch.

Sometimes Miroku would just run out of the house, get on his motorcycle and go to Inuyasha or Kagome and Sango's place for the night if his foster father decided to beat on him. He had a set of cloths at both of his friend's houses. None of them ever found it strange to find Miroku passed out on the couch in the mornings. If his foster parent had seriously hurt him he would go to Inuyasha's and Inuyasha would patch him up well.

Miroku quickly finished his homework and then he heard the car in the driveway pulling out. It was safe to go down stairs again. He made a food run and then once he had cleaned up the house and eaten he got ready to go to the party. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, converse shoes, a tight dark purple shirt that matched his hair, a jacket that matched his jeans, his hair was down and he had his gold ear rings in as usual.

By the time Miroku got in the car to go pick up Inuyasha and the girls for the party in was twenty-five minutes after six. "Yup, I'm going to be late again! Damn it!"

At 6:36 he arrived at Inuyasha's place and Inuyasha was waiting outside. He was wearing some strategically ripped jeans, a crimson red tight shirt, a chain on his studded belt, skate boarding shoes, his hair was lied back into a low pony tail and the bead and claw chain his father had left in his possession was around his neck. "DAMN YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!" he yelled as he jumped into the passenger's side of the vehicle.

Well I hope you all enjoyed that. next update will come sooner with reviews then without so please R&R!


End file.
